VIXXLET
by liuzhiang
Summary: Kumpulan oneshoot nya vixx untuk selingan update ff yang lain. WARN : BL/YAOI/OOC/AU/Typo(s)/Gaje/Rating sewaktu-waktu berubah,dsb. Story #2 MISO (SMILE) (LeoN) UPDATED! Selamat membaca!
1. Chapter 1

**#1 Officially Missing You (LeoN)**

.

.

Permasalahan yang terjadi diantara kami sudah berkurang, segala perdebatan dan adu mulut sudah jarang kami lakukan. Perbedaan pendapat, rasa cemburu, dan hal semacamnya sudah tidak terasa belakangan ini. Aku mulai bosan? Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin sendiri untuk sementara waktu. Dia sedang sibuk kan? Aku pun juga sibuk! Dia sibuk mempersiapkan musikal di Korea, dan aku sibuk mempersiapkan musikal di Jepang.

 _It's Fair, there's no problem._

Sesekali aku mendapat pesan darinya, ia mengingatkanku untuk menghabiskan makan malamku. Tidak ada yang _special_ , mungkin karena usia hubungan kami yang mulai ekhm bisa disebut tua. Entah mengapa aku sedikit canggung menyebutkan kata 'tua' errr.. sudahlah lupakan hal itu. Biasanya aku balas pesannya dengan _emoticon_ orang tersenyum dengan tanda jempol terangkat ke atas. Dan ia hanya membacanya saja, tanpa membalas lagi pesan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu dibalas.

Sudah lama, dan aku tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali dia mengatakan hal yang romantis, semisal kata _aku mencintaimu, aku merindukanmu.._ sumpah.. kalau dia yang berbicara seperti itu aku ingin tertawa saja rasanya, muka datarnya itu tidak sepadan dengan apa yang diucapkan oleh bibirnya. Lebih identik jika ia ingin menelanjangiku dengan mata tajamnya. Hahaha.. maafkan aku, tapi memang seperti itulah kenyataan dari seorang pacarku ini.

Iya pacar, kau kira kami hanya sebatas rekan kerja atau selebihnya _Long Life Friends?_

Yang kutahu sebagian dari _fans_ kami mengharapkan kami itu benar-benar menjalin sebuah hubungan khusus kan? Yah gunakan saja imajinasi mu untuk sementara ini, karena aku tidak suka mengumbar kemesraan di depan kalian. Apalagi membeberkan sepuas hati tentang hubungan kami. Dia hanya milikku. Jung Taekwoon! Leo! _The Main Vocal of VIXX. His MINE!_

Terdengar geli? Ya.. itulah aku, kadang dibuat pusing sendiri kalau sudah dipisah seperti ini, serius. Aku ingin memeluknya dengan erat sampai tertidur, mencium aroma khas tubuhnya. Mendengar suara lembut nan halusnya ketika menyanyikan ku sebuah lagu pengantar tidur. ARGH.. Lupakan ucapan ku yang ingin sendiri, tadinya aku sempat kesal dengannya. Entah karena apa.. mungkin ia belum menghubungiku hari ini. Aku merindukannya, sangat merindukan sosok Taekwoon!

"Hakyeon-sang.. Mau minum bir?" Itu suara si peran perempuan di projek drama musikal ku. Aku menoleh padanya dan tersenyum sambil menggeleng pelan. "Kau minum duluan saja, aku ada urusan sebentar. Permisi.." Aku tahu perempuan itu kecewa, tapi ia langsung tersenyum manis, ya dia memang manis, dan cantik, dia juga sopan. "Ah tidak apa-apa.." Aku pun langsung meninggalkannya dan berjalan keluar untuk menghirup udara segar, tak lupa dompet dan ponsel ku bawa untuk antisipasi.

Diluar udaranya lumayan dingin, untung aku memakai jaket dan celana panjang. Yah maklum.. sebentar lagi musim salju akan datang, aku jadi tidak sabar untuk pulang ke Korea, menghabiskan waktu natal dan Tahun Baru dengan para member dan keluargaku di Changwon. Dan yang pasti aku masih ingin dipeluk Taekwoon. Rasanya aku ingin berteriak memanggil namanya, berharap ia langsung ada di belakangku dan memelukku erat-erat.

Hahhh... kau itu terlalu banyak menonton drama fantasi Cha Hakyeon!

'drrtt..drrrtt..'

Dengan segera ku ambil ponsel di saku celana, siapa yang menelfon malam-malam seperti ini? Jantungku berdegup kencang, berharap itu Taekwoon.

Yang benar saja...

IYA TAEKWOON..

TAEKWOON MENELFONKU!

"Eo?"

 _"Kau sedang badmood?"_ Suaranya yang lembut! Akhirnya aku bisa mendengarnya hari ini.

"Tidak juga, hanya bosan." AKU HANYA MERINDUKANMU JUNG TAEKWOON.

 _"Hahaha.. jangan berlagak seperti itu sayang.."_ Tunggu? Apa aku tidak salah dengar? Sayang? SAYANG KATANYA?

"JungTaek.. kau mabuk?" Tanyaku memastikan kalau ia tidak mabuk.

 _"Sejak kapan?"_ Tcih.. menyebalkan.

"Serius.. kau mabuk kan?! Bersama para _crew_?!"

 _"Berhenti bicara omong kosong Hakyeon. Kau kan tau aku baru sembuh dari penyakit lambung, aku belum boleh minum soju."_ Huftt.. benar juga sih, kenapa aku merasa lega seperti ini..

"Iya.. iyaa.. aku yang salah."

 _"Jangan-jangan kau yang mabuk?! Dari tadi omonganmu banyak melanturnya."_ Hah!? Dia bilang apa!? Kenapa jadi memutar balikan topik!?

"Kau yang paling tahu tentang diriku Taek.." Aku mendengar ia tertawa lepas di seberang sana, tanpa sadar aku ikut tersenyum.

 _"Kapan pulang?"_

"Minggu depan, dua hari sebelum VNL digelar."

 _"Hahh.. baiklah, kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku meminta seks!?"_

"JUNGTAEKWOON! KAU MEMANG SEDANG MABUK KAN!? AYO JUJUR LAH!" Dasar bedebah, mukaku memanas kan. Kenapa dia jadi mesum seperti itu? Apa pengaruh musikal otaknya semakin geser!? Bagaimana jika ada orang yang mendengar ia berkata hal nista tadi!? Dia itu cari mati ya..ck..

 _"Aku merindukanmu Hakyeon.. cepat pulang.."_

'Piip..piiipp..'

"YAK! JUNGTAEK- Astagaaa.."

Awas saja.. Kalau aku pulang nanti kau akan kuberi sedikit pelajaran Jungtaek!

Huhhh.. cuacanya kenapa tiba-tiba jadi panas seperti ini!?

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Of**

 **Story #1**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Terimakasih yang sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca karya absurdku ini.**

 **Sebenarnya aku kepikiran cerita ini dari banyaknya sekian berita mengejutkan dari VIXX setelah aku bergelut sama tugas kampus. yang pertama musikal nya N di Jepang, keren ya.. dia udah terkenal banget pastinya di sana. yang kedua aku denger Ken sudah mulai latihan drama musikal nya juga yang judulnya "Titanic", yang ketiga aku sempet liat IG nya Ravi yang menurut aku bakal ada mixtape baru /perkiraan ya/ yang keempat aku sempet liat postingan dari beberapa starlight kalau Hongbin lagi syuting drama. huwaaa aku gasabar pengen nonton drama yang tokohnya ada member vixx nya :') yang kelima aku liat postingan realvixx di SNS katanya dia bakal di casting salah satu film tahun depan kan? ya ampunn belum lagi web drama dia yang kutunggu-tunggu belum tayang juga :') dann..daaann..daann.. yang terakhir sumpah bikin aku seneng banget. ketiga sebut sajaa bias aku.. Leo,Luna f(x), dan Suho, bakal main di satu drama musikal yaitu The Last Kiss.. ya ampunn.. aku teriak-teriak gajelas pas ada notif seperti itu. Gyaaaa.. ekhmm.. maafkan saya yah yang cuapcuap unfaedah disini, kalau gasuka abaikan saja wkwk.. oh iya aku baru inget, untuk ff sebelah aku blm bisa lanjut ya, tapi aku usahakan untuk tamatin ceritanya secepet mungkin updatenya. setelah uts ku selesai. bulan depan deh sepertinya. Oke readersdeul/? terimakasih atas perhatian nya.. ditunggu aja ya update an selanjutnya. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**MISO (SMILE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Setiap hari di dalam loker ku selalu saja terdapat sepucuk surat. Satu dari semua surat yang aku dapat isinya sama. Si pengirim surat hanya menuliskan _'Taekwoon-ssi! Aku penggemarmu!'_ Tunggu dulu, sejak kapan aku terkenal sebagai seorang selebriti? Mereka punya penggemar kan? Sedangkan aku hanya seorang mahasiswa biasa yang kerjaannya membaca dan menulis di dalam perpustakaan. Apakah aku pantas mendapat seorang penggemar? Bahkan hanya satu orang, ya ampun. Siapapun si pengirim surat ini, dia orang yang kurang kerjaan. Mungkin orang iseng?! _Whatever.._

Daripada terus-terusan memikirkan hal yang seharusnya tidak kupikirkan lebih baik aku mengambil buku di dalam loker. Hari ini dosen Kim tidak masuk, jadi.. di perpustakaanlah aku akan berdiam diri. Tidak seperti kebanyakan orang yang lainnya memang, karena aku lebih suka ketenangan daripada menghabiskan tenaga untuk hal-hal yang tidak penting. Kecuali bermain sepak bola, ya.. hampir semua cowok suka olahraga tersebut kan!?

Setelah menyerahkan kartu perpustakaan aku mengambil tempat duduk di _spot_ paling ujung dekat jendela yang langsung memperlihatkan taman belakang kampus, hari ini cuaca sangat bagus. Walaupun begitu sayangnya hari-hariku selalu hambar di segala situasi maupun kondisi. Orang-orang yang pernah dekat denganku selalu bilang **_kau itu tidak asyik sama sekali, hidupmu dipenuhi dengan aura hambar. Kau tahu kan apa jadinya makanan tanpa sebutir garam?_** Sungguh, aku tak mengerti apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan, bukankah lebih baik mereka mengurusi hidupnya sendiri? Memperbaiki diri yang bisanya mengkritik seseorang? Sebaiknya dia membeli kaca untuk membenahi diri, siapa tahu disana ada kekurangan yang tidak diketahuinya. Memang hidupku tidak semenarik mereka, tapi.. aku tetap tidak suka jika seseorang sudah mengkritik hidupku seenaknya. Seolah-olah mereka tahu segalanya melalui _first impression_ pada seseorang.

Ah.. aku kepikiran lagi soal surat yang selalu kudapatkan di loker, entah mengapa otakku memerintahkan agar mencari tahu siapa sebenarnya si pengirim surat ini. Biasanya orang-orang akan blak-blakan datang kepadaku dan bicara seenaknya. Tapi apa dia berbeda dengan yang lain!? Anak baru, mungkin.. hahhh..

"Permisi.." Itu suara cowok, aku pun langsung menoleh ke arah sumber suara.

"Sebelumnya aku duduk di tempatmu, dan sepertinya aku meninggalkan buku catatanku. Apakah kau menemukannya?" Aku mengedarkan pandangan di atas meja, lalu ke bawah meja. Ternyata bukunya ada di bawah, ku ambil buku itu dan kusodorkan padanya.

"Ini.." Ia tersenyum lega dan mengambilnya dari tanganku.

"Terimakasih, untung saja bukunya tidak ku tinggal di tempat lain." Ia menggaruk leher belakangnya sambil tersenyum lagi. Orang ini kenapa banyak tersenyum?

"Tidak masalah.."

"Siapa namamu?" _Suddenly?_

"Ah.. namaku Cha Hakyeon.. Hakyeon.. kau bisa memanggilku seperti itu." Ujarnya sebelum aku membuka mulut untuk menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Jung Taekwoon.. Taekwoon.." Ia tersenyum lagi.

"Baiklah Taekwoon- _ssi_ aku duluan. Sampai jumpa!" Aku hanya bisa terdiam melihat kepergiannya. Baru kali ini ada orang yang tersenyum sebanyak itu kepadaku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Semenjak pertemuan itu aku sering bertemu dengan Hakyeon, dia selalu menyapaku duluan. Dan tentunya selalu tersenyum. Kuakui senyumnya memang manis, tapi dia tetap seorang laki-laki kan?

"Taekwoon-ah! Bisakah kita bicara sebentar?" Hakyeon menghampiriku dan duduk di bangku sebelah. Kebetulan kami bertemu di kelas kuliah umum.

Aku pun mengangguk sebagai jawabannya. Ia tersenyum, lagi!

"Bisakah kau membantuku?" Tatapan nya penuh harap dan tangannya menepuk pundakku.

"Membantu apa?"

"Aku butuh partner untuk menyelesaikan karya ilmiah. Karena hanya kau yang bisa kupercaya, jadi bisakah kau membantuku?" Apa katanya!? Hanya aku yang ia percaya!? Tapi kenapa..

"Kau tidak sibuk kan?" Tunggu dulu..

"Sebagai gantinya, aku akan membantumu saat kau merasa butuh bantuan. Bagaimana?" Tapi..

"Ayolah Taekwoon.. kau mau kan?" Ia memelas. Hanya membantu saja kan? Baiklah tidak masalah, lagipula aku tidak punya banyak kegiatan. Aku pun mengangguk setuju, ia pun tersenyum lebih lebar, kali ini memperlihatkan deretan giginya yang putih dan rapi.

"Terimakasih Taekwoon!"

Tunggu..

Ia memelukku?

Tapi..

Kenapa?

Rasanya ada yang berbeda.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Hari ini Hakyeon datang ke apartemen ku, kami sudah membuat janji untuk mengerjakan karya ilmiahnya di waktu senggang. Seperti sekarang ini, pada hari sabtu.

Diam-diam aku memperhatikan Hakyeon yang sedang mengerjakan apa yang telah aku beri tahu, raut wajahnya sangat serius. Kuakui dia tampan, tapi cantik dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Apalagi senyumnya yang manis.

T-Tunggu!

Kenapa aku berlagak seperti orang yang sedang mengagguminya? Tidak! Aku hanya memuji visualnya..

"Taekwoon, apa ada sesuatu di wajahku?" Sial! Dia memergokiku disaat aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya melihatku. Kubalas dengan senyuman tipis yang canggung. "Tidak, aku hanya.. melihatmu yang terlihat seperti kehausan. K-kau ingin minum apa?" Aku punya alasan yang masuk akal kan?

Ia terkekeh pelan dan tersenyum lagi, astaga sepertinya aku mulai menyukai senyuman itu. "Aku ingin air mineral saja." Hanya itu? "Kau yakin?" Ia mengangguk. "Aku lebih suka hal yang sederhana Taekwoon-ah, lagipula air mineral itu menyehatkan kan?" Aku tersenyum dan mulai beranjak ke dapur.

"Aku akan mengambilkannya untukmu, tunggu sebentar."

"Baiklah.."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Taekwoon! Karya ilmiahku diberi nilai A! Aku senang sekali!"

Grep

Ia memelukku dengan erat, bisa kurasakan aroma yang menenangkan dari tubuhnya. Dengan refleks kurengkuh balik dengan melingkarkan kedua tanganku di pinggangnya.

"Selamat! Ini berkat kerjakerasmu juga.." Ya.. setiap hari ia mengerjakannya dengan rutin, saat di perpustakaan ia duduk di sebelahku dengan laptopnya sesekali bertanya dan meminta bantuanku. Aku tidak merasa di bebani, justru lama-lama ia membuatku nyaman. Baru kali ini aku menemukan sosok yang sepadan dengan diriku.

"Taekwoon- _ssi!_ Aku penggemarmu!"

Deg

Tunggu..

Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar.. tidak.. TIDAK! Bukan mendengar, bukankah kata-kata itu..

SURAT! YA SURAT YANG SETIAP HARINYA KU TERIMA DI LOKER..

Jadi selama ini..

Aku melepaskan pelukannya, kutatap ia penuh selidik. "Jadi selama ini kau.."

"Ya.. a-aku yang mengirim surat di lokermu.. m-maaf a-aku.."

Kuhentikan sejenak omongannya yang tergagap dengan pipi memerah. Dia manis sekali, sungguh.. aku rela menjadi seorang _gay_ untuk dirinya, untuk Hakyeon. Karena itu aku menciumnya. Aku mencintainya.

"mmpp.." Dia tidak menolak dan tidak juga membalas, aku tahu dia terkejut. Sama terkejutnya dengan apa yang aku lakukan padanya saat ini.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kenapa kau menyukaiku?" Ujarnya yang kini menjadikan pahanya untuk alas kepalaku yang tiduran di atas rumput.

"Aku tidak punya alasan khusus.. hanya saja kau orang pertama yang membuatku nyaman." Aku menjawab dengan jujur, tentu saja. Aku tidak mau ada yang dibuat-buat, biar sederhana tapi apa adanya itu lebih baik.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu?" Kutanya balik dirinya.

"Aku tertarik padamu sejak upacara penerimaan mahasiswa baru." Ya ampun, sudah selama itukah? Ini hampir dua tahun. "Saat itu kau yang membantuku untuk memanjat pagar karena keterlambatan." Lanjutnya.

"Tunggu.. aku tidak ingat sama sekali satu persatu wajah yang kutolong termasuk kau, haha.."

"Hahh.. kau itu lucu ya kalau sedang panik, hahahaha ya ampun dan pada hari itu juga aku terus mengingat-ingat namamu."

"Kau ini sedang merayu hmm?"

"Apa!? Siapa yang merayu.."

"Lupakan..."

"Taekwoon..."

"Hmm?"

"Ayo kita pulang, aku akan memasak sesuatu untuk makan malam. Datanglah ke apartemenku."

"Tidak.. biar aku saja yang memasakkan sesuatu untukmu, aku harus merayakan keberhasilanmu."

"Ah.. baiklah, tapi kau juga harus sering-sering datang ketempatku ya.."

"Pasti.. kalau bisa aku ingin tinggal satu atap denganmu."

"Ah.. ya.. aku juga berharap seperti itu.."

Aku membenahi posisiku menjadi duduk disebelahnya dan merengkuhnya dari samping. Meletakkan wajahku di ceruk lehernya yang wangi, membuatku nyaman dan kantuk mulai mendatangiku.

"Tidurlah nanti aku bangunkan kalau mataharinya sudah pergi."

"Tidak ayo kita pulang.. aku sudah tidak sabar untuk membuat makanan, aku lapar." Kucium pipinya dan kupeluk erat sekali lagi, ya ampun aku jadi ingin terus bermanja-manja dengan dirinya.

Terimakasih telah bersamaku Hakyeon..

 **End of story #2 MISO (SMILE)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TERIMAKASIH KEPADA READERSDEUL YANG SUDAH SEMPAT MEMBACA DAN ME-REVIEW CERITA INI DAN SEBELUMNYA. AH IYA AKU MAU BALAS REVIEW DI CERITA KEMARIN.**

 **7D :** YAAA DIA MEMANG SEME TIPE SEPERTI ITU *Menurut pandanganku, maksa! Wkwk* ya ampun kamu benar juga, sumpah aku ga mikir sejauh itu, dan aku jadi kepikiran seperti apa yang kamu maksud :'( memang sih itu ketakutan seorang fans, wajar. Kita doain aja semoga vixx langgeng semacem shinhwa sunbaenim :') terimakasih sudah review susi *chuuu*

 **ELFstarlight :** Iya gula manis :') Ini sudah update dibaca ya semoga suka.

 **OKE SEKIAN DARI SAYA, SEMOGA TERHIBUR SAMA CERITANYA. AND SEE YOU ON #3 STORY.**

 **Ps : Rencana tanggal 1 Nov, Sweet Escape dan Destiny bakal update.**

 **STAY TUNED AND DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW or FAV/FOLLOW THIS STORY!**

 **THANK YOU!**


End file.
